


When In Tumblr

by triskelionalpha13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Basically everyone her is a little shit, Cora is a little shit, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek hits on Stiles, Every guy hits on Stiles, F/M, Fullshift Wolves, Horribly based on tumblr textposts and memes, I have no idea what I'm doing, No Hale Fire, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is in love with derek, Still Evil Kate Argent, but please enjoy this, or tries to, tumblr text posts and memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelionalpha13/pseuds/triskelionalpha13
Summary: “No wait,” he cut her off, looking like he’s trying to remember something while scratching at his stubble, his really, really lickable stubble. He beamed at her, slamming a fist on his palm. “You were at the diner last Friday.”Stiles breath catch at the way he was smiling and fuck it was practically brighter than the sun. She chuckled nervously, tucking a stray lock behind her ear and shit she’s acting like a teenage girl. Okay, she is a teenage girl.“Uh… yeah, I was there with my friends,” she told him, giving him a nervous smile and earning a genuine one from the guy.“Small world,” the guy said, holding out his hand. “I’m Derek, by the way. Derek Hale.”+++A fanfiction horribly based on every tumblr textposts and memes I have saved on my phone. All characters are not mine even though I wish they are.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was having a bad day. Like a really, really, horrible fucking day. You see, it was hard being the girl many guys hit on, especially when said guy was a douche and not attractive at all and most especially when said girl was on her period. So when this guy and his friends walked up to her, she couldn’t help but destroy his will to live.

“Hey!” the guy said in horrible imitation of someone trying to flirt. And when Stiles proceeded to ignore him, he said, a little louder. “Hey!” like he thinks she was deaf and really, Stiles thinks she more prefers to be so.

“What?” she told him. Might as well get it over with.

“You know,” the guy started in that horrible flirty tone that makes her want to punch someone. “There should be a warning sign on my dick.”

“Excuse me?” she said, flatly. Seriously, who is this guy?

“Yeah!” He looked smug and Stiles wanted nothing more than to punch that expression off his face. “It should say ‘Choking Hazard’!” he finished then high fived his friends.

Stiles smiled sweetly at them and said, slowly, “Isn’t that a label they put on small objects?” At that, she stood up, brushed off some invisible dirt off her jeans and walked away, grinning triumphantly to herself despite being horribly pissed.

Really, some guys just didn’t know how to respect a girl.

+++

Friday night is always a friends’ night to Stiles and her friends. They’d go to some random restaurant, or some club if they feel like it, spending time eating and ranting about their week as if they don’t see each other every day. But really, Stiles just loves having fun with her friends.

“I can’t believe you destroyed Hunter Philips. I think someone actually recorded the whole thing and posted it on facebook,” Scott told her, laughing. “He looked like someone kicked his puppy, it’s not even funny,” he added, despite the fact that he’s laughing about the whole thing.

“Well, to be fair, he should’ve seen it coming.” It was Lydia, the _oh-so-beautiful_ goddess who has blessed them with her presence tonight, or every _friends’ night_. Sometimes, Stiles still can’t believe she managed to become friends with her, probably because her boyfriend hated Stiles with every fibre of his being. “I mean, who on this planet would dare hit on Stiles Stilinski while she was on her period?” she told them, all the while looking at her perfectly painted nails.

“But it’s not even the fun part,” Allison said, grinning. “Like every girl who saw the video started worshipping you. I think you’re their new inspiration.”

“Ugh!” Stiles groaned. “Can we please stop talking about it? It’s embarrassing enough that literally all the fresh men girls are looking at me like I’m some kind of god.”

“Honestly, I feel like I’ve been dethroned.”

“Lydia, you’re the goddess of beauty and brains. I could never dethrone you.”

“Well, that certainly makes me feel better,” Lydia said with a sweet smile, and then her eyes seem to lock on to something. “Ooh, that’s hot.”

“What?” Stiles asked, seeing Allison looking right behind her. She turned to see what their looking at and- 

“What? That guy on the corner eating his shrimp?” she asked, looking back at Lydia.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Not him,” she said, hand reaching Stiles face to turn her back around, “The waiter.”

Stiles is so confused. The only thing she could see is an impossibly broad back of a-

_Hot hot scorching hot oh my god!_

The waiter turned and _oh god he’s hot._ The waiter is indeed hot, like burning. And _oh my god._ Stiles couldn’t even find the words to describe. His face, his eyes, his smile, and his, _oh god_ , his facial hair.

“Damn, God did a nice job on that one,” someone from beside their table said.

They all turned towards where the voice came from.

It was a nun.

 Of all people.

She grinned, noticing their incredulous expression. “Sweeties, I’m allowed to look at the menu, I just can’t order,” she said, shrugging shamelessly.

Stiles pulled a face and turned to look back at the waiter.

He was looking at her.

Smiling.

_Oh god._

Stiles whipped her head back to her friends who were all giving her a knowing smirk. “I think my ovaries just exploded.”

+++

Stiles hates P.E. Class for two reasons:

First, she’s not at all athletic and could barely run three meters without nearly dying. Okay, two.

Second, Coach Finstock.

Okay, she didn’t have anything against the guy. Well, apart from the fact that he also teaches economics and he really, really sucks at it. And also apart from not letting Stiles join the lacrosse team simply because she’s a girl.

Come to think of it, she did have issues against Coach Finstock.

So yeah, Stiles hates P.E. class.

She and Lydia, who apparently hates this class just as much as she does albeit for different reasons, were just standing on the sidelines, watching as the girls fight for the ball which makes this whole basketball thing look a little – incredibly – ridiculous.

“There goes the ball,” Stiles sighed. “Along with all the fucks I give.”

“They’re not even really playing,” Lydia said, eyeing the girls with clear disgust. “Well, except from Allison and… is that Erica?”

Stiles eyed the blonde in question. “That’s Erica.”

“You know, I’m actually glad her epilepsy seemed miraculously cured.”

Stiles hummed.

“Tell me about it.”

Somehow, last year, Erica, who’s had epilepsy since she was eight years old, was miraculously cured from the horrible illness. No one actually knows how it happened, probably because many people are just glad the attacks had stopped.

But some were still suspicious.

Lydia and Stiles were one of them.

But Stiles would always take it if it means not seeing the poor blonde getting bullied for something that wasn’t even remotely her fault. She had actually punched one of the bullies and kneed the other in the balls after school had ended, which resulted in her and her father visiting the principal’s office.

But back to the most important thing right now.

Yeah, Stiles hated P.E. class.

 “Stilinski, Martin, what are you two doing just standing there?!”

And Finstock. Definitely Finstock.

“Coach, we don’t even host basketball games in this school,” Stiles told him, matter-of-factly.

“Actually, we used to,” Lydia countered.

Stiles rolled her eyes at her. “Okay. Let me rephrase that,” she said, turning back to coach. “We don’t even host basketball games in this school, _anymore._ ”

“So?” Finstock asked liked Stiles just told him what colour of sock she’s wearing today. Okay, it’s green.

Stiles rolled her eyes at him and sighed in exasperation, marching towards the girls playing their poor excuse of a basketball game.

“Martin?” she heard Finstock ask.

“I’m not playing,” came Lydia’s response.

“Kindly tell me why?”

Stiles didn’t hear an answer, but she did hear Finstock stomping along the side, grumbling about a bossy, little redhead.

The ball hits her right in the face.

+++

“What happened to you?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow as Cora Hale, of all people, slides into the seat next to hers. And she’s looking at Stiles like she knows a dirty secret and wasn’t going to be telling anytime sooner.

To say it’s a little weird is an understatement.

“Basketball,” Stiles grunted, still holding her nose.

“Ouch.”

Stiles rolled her eyes.

The thing is, she’s not particularly friends with Cora Hale. She’s just as much of an asshole as Jackson “Douche-ass” Whittmore. And Stiles likes to steer clear from such assholes. Though, maybe she’s a little better than Jackson due to the fact that she’s one of the few people who stood up to Erica and was now hanging out with the blonde.

Okay, who is she kidding? Everyone’s better than Jackson.

“That’s gonna bruise bad,” Cora said, looking genuinely concerned but also looking like she’s on the brink of laughing her ass off.

“No shit,” she deadpanned.

Cora just shrugged and turned to where Mr. Breakwell was writing down mathematical equations on the board.

“Okay, I need two volunteers to answer the problems on the board,” he said.

Almost everyone in class raised their hands.

Except for Isaac Lahey.

“Mr. Lahey?” the teacher was looking at him expectantly.

Everyone turned on their seats to look at him.

“I- uh…” Isaac muttered, looking around with wide-eyes.

“Would you like to answer the first problem?” Mr. Breakwell asked him.

Isaac looked defeated as he nodded, standing up and walking towards the board. Mr. Breakwell smiled encouragingly at him before turning back to the class to look for another volunteer.

“Miss Stilinski.”

With a deep sigh, Stiles stood up from her seat and went to the board where Isaac was very carefully writing his answer below the problem.

She stopped in front of problem number two, taking a chalk and writing her answer. She glanced as Isaac was still writing his, carefully. Okay, a little too carefully.

He was actually making sure his writing was neat.

And apparently, the whole classed noticed it.

“Oh my God, OCD much?” some girl muttered, intentionally loudly.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

It was horrible, as Stiles noticed Isaac’s eye glistened, like he was in the verge of tears but was so obviously holding it back in favour of not humiliating himself any further.

Stiles felt anger bubbling inside her chest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, then-

“HAHAHA! Mental illness is so funny!” she yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The whole class went quiet.

“Yep. That’s what I thought,” she said, glancing at Isaac who was looking at her with wide-eyes and an open mouth. She smiled and winked at him before walking back to her seat.

Cora was looking at her strangely when she turned. Like there was approval and judgement and okay, it’s just a really weird look. Stiles doesn’t know what to make of it.

Later, before lunch time, Stiles found a note and a chocolate-pudding food stub on top of her books inside the locker. Stiles picked up the note and smiled.

_Thank you for earlier._

_-Isaac Lahey_

+++

Stiles was happily eating her chocolate pudding when Lydia and Scott sat on their seat, setting their own trays on the table.

“What’s with the pudding?” Scott asked.

Stiles was licking her spoon clean and looked at Scott.

“It’s from Isaac,” she answered.

“Isaac Lahey?” Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yep. I think it was meant to be a thank you gift, which is totally unnecessary. But who am I to complain, right?”

“Well, pretty much by now, you’re the anti-bullying clubs newest deity,” Lydia told her, rolling her eyes.

“You’re saying it like it’s such a bad thing.”

“I’m not. It’s a good thing actually.”

Stiles eyed her suspiciously. “How is that a good thing?”

“Class president elections are coming up,” Lydia said like it was an answer to all her questions.

“So?”

Lydia leaned on her elbows. “So, you should totally join as a candidate.”

“What?” Stiles flailed, “Absolutely not!!!”

The strawberry blonde gave her a flat stare. “And why not?”

“I have a reputation Lydia. I’m the weird girl who bullies bullies. And I’m not gonna give that away by becoming the president of the student council. Besides, I hate speeches.”

“No one gives a shit about speeches, anymore, Stilinski,” Lydia pointed out.

“But… I don’t want to be president. I don’t want those responsibilities. I hate having responsibilities.”

Lydia sighed and held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

They left it at that.

+++

Stiles burst inside her History class, stopping on track as she sees their teacher, Mr. Yukimura, looking totally unimpressed.

“What did I miss?” she asked.

“This dick!” someone from the back of the room yelled.

Mr. Yukimura glared at him.

Rolling her eyes, Stiles sighed loudly in mocked relief. “Thank God,” she exclaimed rather dramatically. “I thought I missed something big.”

The whole class _ooh_ ed.

Mr. Yukimura rolled his eyes and sighed. “Go take a seat, Miss Stilinski.”

Smiling sheepishly at her teacher, Stiles nodded and went immediately to her seat.

“Class, as you may know,” Mr. Yukimura began, walking across the middle of the classroom. “Today is Copernicus’s 540th birthday.” He paused at the students’ confused faces. “You may remember Copernicus as the man who said ‘Hey, what if the Earth went around the sun?’ to which the Catholic Church replied ‘Hey, what if we set you on fire?’”

A handful of students laughed while the rest was still confused.

Someone banged their head on the desk, hard.

Sighing, Kira lifted her head and glanced at Stiles.

“I hate it when he does this,” she muttered.

Laughing quietly, Stiles said, “Hey, you gotta admit, your dad’s pretty awesome.”

Kira rolled her eyes and she detached herself completely from her desk and slumped back on her seat. “Hey, what’re you guys doing on Friday night?”

“Same thing as usual,” Stiles answered, and since she’s a good human being, she added, “You should totally come.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I’m inviting you, which makes the whole intruding thing a little silly, don’t you think?” Stiles rolled her eyes at her. “And besides, Scott would be really happy if you come.”

“Really?” Kira perked up.

Nodding, Stiles smirked at Scott and Kira’s ridiculousness.

Stiles can’t even remember for how long Scott and Kira had been dancing around each other like the idiots they were. It’s just ever since Scott and Allison broke up, Scott had been desperate to try and stay single for at least half the school year. And then Kira arrived.

It was really ridiculous because literally the whole school knows they’re into each other. Stiles had been on the receiving end of both of them constantly talking dreamily about each other, it was that ridiculous. Really, if Scott wasn’t her best friend, she’d be really kicking him in the shin right now.

“Okay… I’ll think about it,” Kira told her before turning back to listening to her dad’s lecture.

Feeling pretty pleased with herself, Stiles turned back to Mr. Yukimura who’s still going on about Copernicus.

+++

“You did what?!” Scott practically shrieked as soon as she told him. “Stiles!” he whined, like the little puppy he is.

“Hey, you too have been dancing around each other for what? Three months?” Stiles pointed out. “This is your chance to finally ask her out.”

“But, Stiles,” he whined again. “I told you I’m still not ready.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “You’ve been over Allison since the second week after you two broke up. I think it’s safe to say that you’re more than ready. Why don’t you just go make a move, already?”

“But-“

“Nope. She’s going out with us and you’re not wasting this chance. Got it?”

Scott slumped on his seat and grumbled something Stiles couldn’t hear. But when he turned to look out the window, Stiles could practically see his dreamy face through the reflection. Stiles just rolled her eyes and turned back to the road ahead.

“Hey, game night’s still a go on Saturday, right?” Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

Scott visibly perked up at that. “Yeah!” he agreed. “Allison just told me she got this horror game, Dying Light. She’s bringing it on Saturday.”

Stiles hummed. “I’ll be in charge with the snacks, you got the drinks.”

“The usual?” Scott asked with a smile.

“The usual.”

After she dropped off Scott on his house, Stiles drove to the grocery store to buy the things she needed for dinner. If she doesn’t cook tonight, Dad will order out, again, which could never be healthy for him. Stiles is a good kid and she just wants her father to be healthy.

Picking up a small pack of good bacon and thinking about how she could hide this on their fridge without her dad discovering it, she turned to the canned goods isle and literally bumped into a freaking wall.

Who grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

“Holy shit!” she yelped. She looked up and _holy shit._

Pale green eyes are staring at her in clear amusement.

“You okay?” the guy – the waiter – asked her as he steadied her slowly pulled his hand away from where he was gripping her arms.

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, breathlessly and chuckled. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“No shit.” The guy raised an eyebrow, he looked down and bent down to pick up Stiles’ bacon which she didn’t even noticed she dropped. “Here,” he said, handing it to her with a smile.

_Oh god,_ she must look like a tomato with the way that she’s blushing. She reached out to take the bacon, heart stuttering as their fingers brushed against each other. “Uh… Thank you.”

“Any reason you’re distracted?” the guy asked.

Stiles laughed a little. “I was just wondering how I’m supposed to hide this inside the fridge so my dad can’t see.”

He raised an eyebrow.

She didn’t know why, but she felt compelled to explain. “His doctor said he needed to eat healthy so _I’m_ making sure he eats healthy.”

“Oh,” he said, nodding. He looked straight at her and frowned. “Have we seen each other before?”

“Uh-“

“No wait,” he cut her off, looking like he’s trying to remember something while scratching at his stubble, his really, really lickable stubble. He beamed at her, slamming a fist on his palm. “You were at the diner last Friday.”

Stiles breath catch at the way he was smiling and _fuck_ it was practically brighter than the sun. She chuckled nervously, tucking a stray lock behind her ear and _shit she’s acting like a teenage girl._ Okay, she _is_ a teenage girl.

“Uh… yeah, I was there with my friends,” she told him, giving him a nervous smile and earning a genuine one from the guy.

“Small world,” the guy said, holding out his hand. “I’m Derek, by the way. Derek Hale.”

Stiles froze. “Hale, as in Cora Hale’s brother?”

“You know my sister?” the guy – Derek – asked, frowning.

“We have math together,” she answered, taking his hand and feeling awkward as she shook it. His hand was ridiculously warm. “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Stilinski, like the Sheriff?”

“The one and only daughter,” she said with a shrug, she gestured awkwardly ahead Derek’s shoulder. “I better get back to shopping. I gotta cook dinner for the old man.”

Derek nodded with a smile. “Oh, right. Well,” he said, gesturing at his cart beside him. “I better pay for these. See you around?”

“Right. Bye.”

She waited until Derek was out of earshot before she squealed silently, dropping the bacon, again.

+++

Credits to all those textposts and memes that I used in this fic. I'll try to update every two weeks. No promises.

I also just want to say that all my fics are neither abandoned nor forgotten. I'm just having a hard time finishing them, though I'll try my best to finish this one then the rest.

Kudos and comments are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds more about Derek Hale.
> 
> Stiles goes on a blind date.
> 
> Stiles is not amused.

 

 

“So his name’s Derek Hale?” Lydia asked as they’re walking towards the cafeteria. “And _he’s_ Cora Hale’s brother.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Stiles nodded. She had texted her immediately about the encounter at the grocery store the minute she got home.  She also, probably, had looked through his facebook profile and might’ve saved some of his shirtless pictures on her phone.

But who could blame her? Dude’s got serious abs.

“Come to think of it, I think I remember seeing him once at the bookstore,” Lydia said, arms crossed and tapping her perfectly colored fingernails against her elbow.

“Really?” Stiles asked, interest piqued.

“Yeah. He walked in with a girl,” Lydia told her and Stiles’s face fell. She never considered that Derek might have a girlfriend. Lydia just went on, oblivious about Stiles’ inner torture. “I think she was his girlfriend.”

“ _Was?”_

Lydia nodded. “It wasn’t a pretty scene. The moment they walked in, the girl started bitching about how buying books is such a waste of money and other stupid things.” She rolled her eyes at the memory. “I remember Derek just staring at her for a really long moment before saying that he thinks they should stop seeing each other.”

“Ouch,” Stiles winced. It _was_ indeed not a pretty scene.

“I mean, I should feel bad for the girl but she’s a total bitch.” The redhead rolled her eyes, again. “Derek obviously loves books. That relationship would never work.”

“You don’t say.”

“Are you guys talking about Derek Hale?” a voice suddenly said from beside them, making Stiles jump in surprise. It was one of those sophomore mean girls, Lena or Lyna or whatever. She kept talking. “Did you know-“

“No,” Lydia interrupted, smiling sickly sweet. “We don’t.”

Lisa’s face fell. “Oh. Right.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, flipped her hair back her shoulder and walked off, Stiles scrambling to keep up to her.

“Lydia, you don’t have to rude,” Stiles told her.

“You know how I hate those mean girl wanna-be sophomores trying to impress me, right?”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “I know.”

“So far, I’ve received a dozen of party invites,” Lydia huffed. “I’ve already turned down ten. They never stopped coming.”

Despite being the most popular girl in school, Lydia never liked to hangout with the other popular kids. It was one of the reasons Stiles admired her. She was the one to approach Allison when she just transferred and the one who helped her get a date with Scott despite him being an underdog and unpopular. She was also the mastermind of improving Stiles’s closet and gave her a makeover - which Stiles regretted just a little bit because after that, every freshman and sophomore boys – and some girls – started hitting on her.

“Just as long as they don’t hit on you, I think you’re safe.”

Lydia _accidentally_ stepped on her toes.

“Fuck!”

+++

“Stiles, table seven needs cleaning,” Danny yelled as he poked his head into the staff room.

Stiles sighed, pushing the trolley of cleaning supplies to where Danny was pointing at. She wiped out the drops of chocolate ice creams off the table and carefully placed the cups back on a tray to carry them back to be washed.

“I need to get a better job,” she muttered to herself.

She pushed the trolley back to the staff room and carried the tray of dishes to the kitchen. She handed the tray to Erica, who rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatingly before taking the tray and dumping the cups along with the cups she’s currently washing.

“You know, being an ice cream shop, you’d think this place wouldn’t attract that much people,” Erica said, wiping the cups she finished washing.

“Except this shop seems to be the only shop with good ice cream and it’s always hot in Beacon Hills,” she told the blonde.

Erica huffed. “At least they pay us nicely.”

“Yeah.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two girls, except for the clinks of the cups Erica’s washing. They both jump when the bell hanging from the door sounded and Danny shouted.

“Stiles, table ten!”

Rolling her eyes, Stiles moved away from the counter. “I’m on it!” she yelled back. “See yah later, babe,” she said to Erica, making the blonde roll her eyes and chuckle.

She took the trolley back out of the staff room and pushed it towards table ten. Thankfully the table needs less wiping and she quickly placed the empty cups on the tray.

She was just about to go back to the kitchen when a hand suddenly stopped her. She glanced at her left to see a slightly tanned brunette wearing a tank top that’s showing too much cleavage and a smile on her face.

“Excuse me, but, do you know that guy behind the counter?” the girl asked.

“Uh… yeah, he’s our manager’s son, Danny. Why?”

“Oh, nothing!” the girl said, chuckling. “I just think he’s cute, that’s all.”

Stiles nodded with smile plastered on her face. “Fair warning though,” She told the girl, “he plays for, uh, the other team.”

“What team?” the girl asked, a little loudly.

“WILDCATS!” three or four people shouted, making the girl jump in surprise and spill her espresso… on Stiles.

“Holy shit!” Stiles yelped as the hot beverage soaked her pants.

The girl gasped, cupping her mouth in shock before digging into her purse and taking out a wet wipe. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles took her now empty cup and took a wet cloth to wipe the spilt coffee before taking the wet wipe from the girl and wiping uselessly at her jeans. “I got it. I got it,” she assured the girl, stopping herself from wincing at the burn.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked her.

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her off before standing up straight again. “I’m just gonna go back to the kitchen.”

With that, Stiles pushed the trolley back to the staff room and took the tray to Erica in the kitchen.

“So that was a mess,” Erica remarked.

Stiles sighed, long-sufferingly. “Tell me about it.” She took off her apron and grabbed another from the crew closet.

“Stiles! Table fifteen!”

She groaned.

“I hate this job!”

+++

Stiles is dead.

For like thirty times now.

“I hate this game,” she groaned, dropping the controller in on the table. Allison rolled her eyes as she successfully climbed higher on a building, completely evading the undead. Stiles gaped at her. “How do you even do that?”

“I did gymnastics back in grade school.”

“In a game?”

Allison rolled her eyes, again. “No, dummy. In real life.” She slashed a zombie with her customized machete. “It’s not hard to apply it in games like this. You just have to look for the things you can get your grip on.”

Scott fell, missing the ledge of the other building he was trying to jump to. “Shit!”

Stiles sighed and picked up her controller, watching and learning Allison’s moves with determination. “Fuck yeah!!!” she cheered as she successfully climbed up the top of a tall building and evaded the horde of undead chasing her. She swung her nailed baseball bat at the zombie who got close to her.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it!” she declared, hitting another zombie and kicking it off the ledge.

“Nice!” Allison told her as she drop kicked a zombie, causing it to back up into the spikes.

Scott fell in a well.

“What the fuck?” he cursed and dropped the controller. With a resigned sigh, he grabbed his can of mountain dew and brought it to his lips. Setting it down, he glanced at Stiles. “Hey, I heard about what happened at the store.”

Ducking down as some huge zombie-monster swung a stone-point-whatever-that-fucking-thing-was, Stiles sighed. “Bumped into the waiter. Turns out, he’s Cora Hale’s brother.”

Allison glanced at her, “what? Really?”

“Yeah. Derek Hale.” She kicked a zombie, impaling it on a spike trap. She swung her bat at the other. “You know him?”

“Aunt Kate used to date him,” Allison said, feeling uncomfortable about saying it. Stiles and Scott gaped at her.

“Really?” it was Scott who asked.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, then hastily, she added, “okay, you don’t have to tell us it if makes you uncomfortable.”

Allison shook her head. “They just had a really bad break up.” She jammed her machete right into a zombie’s face. “Kate was obsessed with him and then he found out that she had been stalking him way before they got together.”

“No way…”

“Wait, isn’t your Aunt a few years older than him?” Stiles asked to which Allison nodded. She shuddered at the thought of creepy Kate Argent all her hands on teenage Derek.

“They’re four years apart. Derek broke up with her when her obsession got worst and then tried to kill his sisters because she wanted Derek for herself.”

“That’s fucking messed up.”

Allison let out a sad laugh. “Tell me about it. Dad and mom had to send her to Eichen House when she tried to burn down his house.”

“Shit,” Stiles murmured, leaning against Allison to show support because it was clearly a sore subject.

“Wait, Eichen House? Here in Beacon Hills?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. I was living with my grandmother back then in France.” She glanced at them. “I’m surprise you guys haven’t heard about it.”

“When did it happen?” Stiles asked.

“Five years ago.”

“Must’ve been summer,” Scott said, picking up his controller and rejoining the game. “We went to Grandma Stilinski’s that summer in Poland.”

“That must be it,” Allison said, doing a drop kick at a zombie mutant.

Stiles hummed in agreement, kicking a zombie of a bridge and swinging at another zombie’s head.

Scott fell as he dropped kicked a zombie.

“Damn it!”

+++

Stiles slammed her hand down their table, hard.

“A blind date?!” she cried, causing the whole cafeteria to look at them. She blushed and hissed, “really, Lydia?”

“What? I just feel like your infatuation with Cora’s brother is a little unhealthy,” Lydia said, polishing her nails. Really. Who does that? Cafeteria’s are for eating. Eating. “And besides, you’re the only one in our circle who still hasn’t swiped her v-card.”

“I’m not gonna give my virginity to some stranger on a blind date,” she hissed at the red-head. “That’s disgusting. You know I never liked the idea of one-night stands.”

Putting on the finishing touches, Lydia put back the nail polish on her designer handbag and smiled sweetly at her. “Stiles,” she said slowly, making the other girl’s stomach churn. “Maybe you’ll like him enough that it wouldn’t just be a hook-up. Give it a chance.”

“No.”

“Stiles-”

“No, Lydia!” Stiles glared at her. Lydia just smiled back and Stiles narrowed her eyes at her. “It’s already set up, isn’t it?” when Lydia just smiled wider, Stiles threw her hands up. “Of course it is. Damn it, Lydia. Call it off!”

“No.”

“Call it-”

“No. Stiles, you have to give this a chance,” Lydia said, now sounding really sincere. “You know I don’t want to you to end up being an unmarried old lady with nine cats.”

“Why do you keep doing this to me, Lydia? Why?” Stiles groaned. “I can’t even own a cat. I’m allergic.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s because I love you and I don’t want you to die a virgin.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Okay, point.

“Ughh!” Stiles groaned, throwing her hands up and slumping on her seat. “Fine! But if I end up dead on a dumpster, I’m going to haunt you. To death!”

“Duly noted.” Lydia stood up, smiling sickly sweet. “Come on! We have to find you something to wear.”

Fuck Stiles fucking life.

+++

Of all the places her friends could choose for the blind date, they just to choose Boulevard; the restaurant where the hot, sexy, handsome waiter works. The hot, sexy, handsome waiter who is Derek Hale; who is Stiles’ crush.

They set her up on a blind date on the restaurant where her crush works.

Awesome.

“So… what do you do?” the guy, Austin as he introduced himself, asked her.

“Study high school,” Stiles answered, not looking up from the menu she was pretending to read.

“Oh. That’s… nice. Awesome,” came the guy’s reply. Stiles smiled sweetly at him.

“High school’s horrible.”

“Oh.”

Stiles mentally rolled her eyes as she returned to _reading_ the menu.

It’s not that Austin’s horrible or something, it’s just Stiles is very uncomfortable with this stuff and Austin is boring. He looks like the typical jock who looks like bullying geeks and nerds is his favourite past time, along with going to gym and flexing his muscles and showing off to girls. He’s actually wearing a too fit shirt and pants, and though he looks sexy, he’s just not Stiles’s type.

He’s not even smooth on his pick up lines.

“You know, when I was in high school, I used to play football,” Austin told her, giving her a wide, confident smile. Stiles set down the menu and gave him her full attention. “It’s a game where you need really use your muscle strength and-”

“I know what football is,” Stiles cut in firmly but with a sweet voice.

“Oh,” he said, chuckling and blushing a bit. “So, what sports do you like?”

“Lacrosse. I mean, I wanna play but our school coach won’t let me.”

“You wanna play lacrosse?” Austin asked, seeming confused.

Stiles cocked her head to the side. “Yes, why?”

“You’re a girl.”

Rolling her eyes, she smiled sweetly and sarcastically. “Point?”

Before Austin could reply, someone beside their table cleared their throat. Glancing up, Stiles felt her mouth drop open because Derek Hale was standing there, in his waiter uniform and looking hotter than the sun.

And he was looking right at Stiles.

He smiled. “Can I get your orders?” he asked.

It took Stiles another minute to collect herself and clear her throat. “Uh… I’ll have a burger steak on a sizzling plate.”

“I’ll have the same,” Austin said.

Derek wrote them down carefully. “What about the drinks?”

“I’ll have the mint lemonade,” Stiles said.

“Diet coke for me,” Austin added. Typical.

“What about dessert?” Derek asked.

“Mississippi mud pie,” Stiles told him.

Austin hummed as he checked the menu. “Uh… no dessert for me, I guess.”

Finishing what he’s writing, Derek smiled at the two of them and took the menus. “Okay, got them. I’ll be back in a few minutes for the drinks. The burger steak should at least be ready in five minutes.” And with that, he walked away, giving a subtle wink at Stiles and Stiles just hoped she’s not as red as a tomato.

With tense silence, they sat there waiting for the food to arrive. Derek had already come back with their drinks and Stiles noticed the unnecessary lemon slice on her glass of lemonade and the lack of style on Austin’s glass of diet coke.

Even the straw was stylish, despite everything being normal from the picture on the menu.

After exactly five minutes – yeah, Stiles counted – Derek came back with two sizzling plates of burger steaks and mashed potatoes. He placed one in front of Austin and the other one in front of Stiles.

Stiles was just about to reach out and take a bite when Derek spoke up.

“Careful,” he said, making Stiles stop her hand and glance at him. “The plate is hot, too.”

“Too?” Stiles asked, frowning in confusion.

Without another word, Derek touched her in the shoulder and made a sizzling noise. Stiles felt her face heat up and now this time, she probably look like a tomato.

“Excuse me; are you hitting on my girlfriend?” Austin suddenly asked, a little loudly and harsh.

Both Derek and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

Austin was glaring at Derek.

“Girlfriend?” it was Derek who asked.

“I-uh…” Austin stammered before stopping himself and went back to glaring at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Well then, sorry to interrupt your date.”

Stiles rolled her eyes at Austin and just started eating. She’ll be dealing with the dude after she finished eating.

“Do you even like me?” Austin spoke up.

Stiles sighed and look up at him.

“I mean,” he continued. “You don’t even seem to be interested. I’m trying, okay? But this doesn’t seem to be working.”

Stiles closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. I didn’t actually agree to this thing,” Stiles explained. “I was just set up by a friend of mine.”

Austin’s shoulder slumped and he sighed. “I understand. I agreed to this because my friend thinks this might work out,” he admitted. “Clearly, it didn’t.”

“Austin,” Stiles began. “I like you, but I just don’t see myself dating you, you know.”

“I know, and I understand. You had a thing for the waiter guy. It’s actually a relief for me.”

Stiles frowned. “Why?”

“Because, no offense but, you’re not really my type of girl,” he answered.

Stiles chuckled. “None taken.”

He smiled at her. “I was actually just trying to move on from a disastrous relationship.”

“And you think a blind date might help you with that?”

“Well, it did somehow. I don’t see us being together but maybe we could be friends.”

Stiles smiled at him and he smiled back. “I’d like that.”

Austin chuckled. “So… are we gonna finish eating, or not?”

Stiles laughed. “Definitely finishing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... okay, I feel like this chapter is a little off and stuff.  
> And I know I said I'll update this every two weeks but I also said no promises. And I can't really tell you when the next chapter will be up, probably because I haven't started on it yet.  
> Any constructive criticism is allowed. This unbeta'd and every grammatical errors are all mine.  
> :)


End file.
